halofandomcom-20200222-history
Miranda Keyes
Looking for Jacob Keyes or the level Keyes?'' Commander '''Miranda Keyes' is a female United Nations Space Command officer, and former commanding officer of the . She is the daughter of Captain Jacob Keyes. Introduction As of 2552, she held the rank of Commander in the UNSC Navy, and commanded the frigate UNSC In Amber Clad. In 2552 she accepted her father's posthumously awarded Colonial Cross, which was awarded for his actions during the events of Installation 04. Biography The First Battle of Earth At the start of the First Battle for Earth, her vessel was docked with Cairo Station. After the station was boarded she fought her way to her ship with the help of Sergeant Major Johnson and SPARTAN-117. As the Covenant had invaded Earth, she took In Amber Clad down to New Mombasa, where she dispatched Pelican dropships full of forces to join the massive battle with the Covenant in progress there. During the battle, In Amber Clad was the only vessel close enough to follow the High Prophet of Regret when his Assault Carrier entered Slipspace inside the city. Everything in the city was destroyed following the Carrier's jump to Slipspace. Discovering Halo In Amber Clad followed Regret's Carrier through Slipspace and ended up at Installation 05. There, she dispatched her full compliment of ODSTs to assist the Master Chief in his pursuit of the Prophet of Regret. Once she learned of Regret's plan to activate Halo, she ordered the Master Chief to eliminate him. Meanwhile, Commander Keyes and Sergeant Major Johnson went to the Library of Halo, accompanied by most of the standard Marines of the ship. They attempted to retrieve the Index and although Keyes was successful, most of the Marines were killed or infected by the Flood. After a brief fight with the Arbiter, Keyes and Johnson were captured by Tartarus and his band of Brutes. The Brutes then took Keyes and Johnson to High Charity, where they met the High Prophets of Truth and Mercy. They were then taken aboard separate Phantom dropships before the Master Chief could rescue them. Keyes was taken to the Control Room of Installation 05 because she had been designated a Reclaimer by 343 Guilty Spark. Tartarus used her to activate the Installation, then The Arbiter and Johnson arrived and killed Tartarus. At that moment she retrieved the Index and stopped the Halo from firing. Then she questioned 343 Guilty Spark about the Halos and was told that due to the halting of Installation 05's activation, all of the other installations were now on standby and could be remotely activated at The Ark. Halo 3 and engaging a group of Brutes.]] Miranda Keyes was confirmed as a character in Halo 3 from the E3 2007 Halo 3 Trailer, engaging three Brutes with a M6G Pistol and a Shotgun in a Forerunner structure. Gameplay In-game, Keyes appears as a non-playable character and is invulnerable to damage. An interesting fact is when you melee her, she won't bleed. She'll only bleed when shot at or when an explosive device is activated or fired. Trivia *On her left cheek is a scar in the shape of a 7.http://www.highimpacthalo.org/forum/showthread.php?t=15846 *In Halo 3 she will be portrayed by a different voice actress, because Bungie wanted someone with an accent.Dexter's No. 1 Gal — Julie Benz — Previews a Killer Finale Friday, December 15, 2006 ''TVGuide.com: Are you all done with your voice work for the Halo 3 video game? Julie Benz: You know what? I am actually not a part of Halo 3. I was informed a couple of weeks ago that they are actually changing the voice of Commander Miranda Keyes, and giving her an accent.'' Quotes *"Catchy. Any idea what it means?" - To Cortana on the level Outskirts. *"I'll secure the Index, Chief, you take out the Prophet of Regret. He's given us all the intel we need" - To the Master Chief on the level Regret (level) *"Yes, sir." - To Sir Terrence Hood on Cairo Station. *"The Index is secure." - To Johnson on the level Quarantine Zone. *"We need to find out why he came to Earth, why he came here. Chief, take first platoon, hardrop secure a landing zone, Johnson, load up two flights of Pelicans and follow them in. Until I can move and fight I'm going to keep a low profile. Once you leave the ship your on your own." - To crew on the In Amber Clad reffering to the Prophet of Regret. *"Cortana, what exactly am I looking at?" - To Cortana on the level Delta Halo(level). *"So this is what my Father found. I thought Halo was some kind of super weapon." - To Cortana on the level Delta Halo. *"Johnson? You all right? Johnson!" - To Johnson on the level Quarantine Zone. *"Where would someone go to activate the other rings?" - On the level The Great Journey. *"I was almost on board when they showed up." - To Johnson and Master Chief on the level Cairo Station. *"Thanks Chief, I owe you one." - To the Master Chief on the level The Cairo Station. Sources Category:UNSC Naval Personnel Keyes, Miranda